1. Field
Embodiments relate to a printing medium supply device having an improved configuration to enhance pickup performance and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium based on an input signal. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
Image forming apparatuses include a printing medium supply device for supply of a printing medium. Typically, the printing medium supply device picks up loaded printing media one by one to supply the same into a main body of the image forming apparatus.
More specifically, one or more sheets of printing media are loaded in the printing medium supply device and are picked up one by one by a pickup roller to be supplied into the main body of the image forming apparatus through a feed roller.
However, pickup pressure applied to printing media by the pickup roller varies based on the quantity of loaded printing media, which may problematically cause supply of plural sheets of printing media at once or no supply of printing media.